Cheer Up
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [Drabble] Kira Izuru is depressed. Kusajishi Yachiru and her cohorts have too much time on their hands.


**Cheer Up**

**Note:** This is pre-Bleach story line.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

------------------------------

He sighed while walking towards the supplies shop that was conveniently located across Seireitei because his captain ordered him to; there really should be a clause in the Shinigami Charter where it states that captains aren't allowed to abuse their powers over their subordinates. He always knew his captain had a twisted sense of humour, but humiliating him like this! He felt more than slightly indignant and dismayed.

With blond hair shading his eyes, shoulders drooping, and eyes a strange bloodshot red, Kira Izuru was the picture perfect example of a person experiencing a bout of depression.

He thought back to last night when Ichimaru Gin and Matsumoto Rangiku, both inebriated of course, dragged him around Seireitei with…!

Kira shuddered and closed his eyes in shame; the mere thought of his predicament last night made him cringe horribly. In fact, he felt absolutely miserable and terribly embarrassed, wishing the ground would swallow him up and let him rot. Not even the apologies from Matsumoto or his own captain this morning helped alleviate these feelings.

As he continued his death row walk towards the supply shop, it felt as if everyone was pointing and laughing at him, and he seriously wouldn't be surprised if that were true. After all, the shinigami society is like a beehive; gossip travels _fast_. He almost wished he had a bag over his head so that it would be harder for others to recognize him.

…But it was much too late to even think of doing that now because he was just spotted by Ayasegawa Yumichika, Madarame Ikkaku, and Kusajishi Yachiru. He felt himself pale slightly, small beads of cold perspiration dripping down his forehead.

Jubilant little Yachiru was waving her hand above her head, yelling out, "Hi Droopy!"

He grimaced and raised his hand feebly in greeting.

It was then did he notice the mischievous glint in Yumichika's eyes, and when he leaned down to whisper something into Yachiru's ear, he swallowed nervously. He saw Ikkaku's grin widen.

Yachiru looked at him and then at Yumichika with her curiously bright eyes. When the man nodded, she _squealed_ and approached him with a big, shiny grin.

He eyed her warily and shuffled backwards into a metal pole, expecting the worse to happen. He did not like that smile and what it promised.

She stopped in front of him and blinked up at his face endearingly with her sweet childish grin. Before he could even say anything to deter her, she tackled him around the chest with a bone-crushing hug.

Oh...He couldn't breathe. Sadistically, he actually hoped he could suffocate and not face this dreary world of sunshine and hugs. Of course, the more logical side of his brain raised the alarms, 'That sounded wrong!', but Kira had no time to contemplate on that as he greedily sucked in air when Yachiru loosened her grip.

Dropping back onto the ground, she looked up at him with her big doe eyes and the happy, blinding smile appeared on her face; she chirped out, "Cheer up emo kid!"

It took a few moments for him to process what she said before his eyes promptly bugged out. "I…uhh…" _What??_ Bewildered, he looked up at Yumichika and Ikkaku.

The third seat smacked his thigh and laughed, "Aw shit, do it again Yachiru. His expression was _priceless_."

"Stop pickin' on him Baldy. It's not nice."

He snickered, "Yes ma'am."

Yumichika was _smirking_. It must have been him that prompted Yachiru; it had to be.

He found his voice and commented, "But Yachiru, I'm not_ emo_."

Yachiru narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Of course you are. Don't be so silly Droopy!"

"I – right." He had to concede; who knows what she's capable of plotting if he rebelled against her when she meant 'well'. "You're right, Yachiru. I'm being silly."

A grin appeared back on her face. "I think you need lots of hugs and happy stuff like maybe fights against other people, but not Ken-chan of course, and maybe we can get you a hair cut coz Baldy loves to get his head all shiny-like, like a marble, and maybe Feather-brow can give you-"

He sighed, listening to her ramble. This was going to be a long day, now that everyone was against him. They must be trying to humiliate him further by setting Zaraki's girl to 'cheer him up'.

When she stopped her tirade of words, he glanced at her uncertainly. Her pause did not bode well and what she said next made him wish he never got out of bed this morning, not that he was even _in_ his bed last night, but that was all somehow relative. He could feel the blood rush up his face, the embarrassment quickly setting in.

She asked him, "Is it true Droopy? Is it true that you had lots of lollies, all rainbow coloured, stuck on your face last night?" She made a face, showing her chagrin. "I was asleep so I missed it." Then her face displayed her hopefulness. "But do you still have the lollies? Are you gonna eat'em?"

'Emo' Kira buried his hands over his rainbow-coloured face and sighed. It was going to be a long day indeed.

------------------------------

**End**

-Hopes no one has done anything similar to this haha-

Spyrit


End file.
